Nadie Nunca Más Te Lastimará Carrie White
by PamPotterEvans
Summary: Carrie a despertado en medio de la nada. Es encontrada por alguien que ella no conoce y desconfía. Confundida y mal herida, no tendrá mas opción que dejarse cuidar por él... Los Recuerdos y las voces de a quienes mató esa noche la atormentan. Enterrándola en una depresión de la cual será difícil salir. Comienza la peligrosa captura de aquella persona que causó el desastre.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Como Están? ;D Aquí yo con un nuevo fic, esta vez de Carrie.

Una historia que personalmente es demasiado triste y conmovedora... Había leído el libro de Stephen King antes de ver la película, el cual por cierto es increíble, pero La película del 2013 realmente me dejó sin palabras... Es Asombrosa! El dolor de Carrie puedes sentirlo al rojo vivo... te hace llorar :,( - una razón mas para estar en contra del Bullying!..

Esta historia continua con lo visto en la película 2013... aunque igual utilizaré algunas ideas propias del libro.

(Pd. Hay aquí alguien mas obsesionada(o) con la historia/pelicula de Carrie? , la verdad es que la peli la he visto cientos de veces y no puedo parar... Chloe Moretz es una gran actriz y con Ansel Elgort 33 como Tommy ... ufff.. mejor me calmo :D )

ahora si eso es todo.. jajaj A leer se ha dicho ;)

Lo primero que sintió Carrie al despertar fue un intenso dolor en todo su cuerpo. Como cientos de puñalas cortando su piel al mismo momento, quemando y rasgando. (Y eso lo sabia por experiencia, ser apuñalada es uno de los dolores mas fuertes que puedes sentir... pero claro, la Tristeza en si es mucho peor)

Gritó intensamente mientras se retorcía sobre el suelo, sus manos se enterraban en la tierra que estaba bajo ella y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos impidiendole ver. Se hizo un ovillo tratando de detener el dolor. comenzó a hiperventilarse, respirando grandes bocanadas de aire, y exhalándolas cada vez que creía que sus pulmones estallarian. Eso la ayudó un poco, ya que dejó de gritar, pero los sollozos continuaban y el hipo (el que te da luego de llorar mucho) provocaba espasmos que activan su agonía.

\- ¿qué ocurre?... ¿qué.. qué hago aquí? - dijo intentando de recordar - ¿donde está Mamá?...

Trató de incorporarse lentamente, sentandose primero y unos pocos gemidos se le escaparon debido a la acción. Es de Noche y está en medio de la nada... - ¡¿qué es este lugar?! - Su cabeza palpitaba, como si su corazón hubiera tomado el lugar de su cerebro y este empujara contra su cráneo fuertemente. Llevó una mano a su cabeza, cuando sintió un fuerte mareo y rodó sobre ella misma para luego vomitar en el frio suelo, vaciando su estómago.

No lograba recordar dónde estaba, que pasó o cómo llego ahí.

Carrie dejó escapar un suspiro de agotamiento mientras se arrastraba lejos de su suciedad. y fue a parar a una enorme roca, en la cual se apoyó e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando su espalda toco la superficie dura. Se sentía horrible, sucia... pero no sabia por qué... no lograba recordarlo. los ojos se le cerraban solos, estaba tan cansada y adolorida. Se estremecio cuando una rafaga de gelido viento la azotó. No veia nada pero pudo distinguir que estaba en el campo, algún lugar cercano a Chamberlain... era imposible que estubiera muy lejos de casa.

Miró hacia adelante esperando ver la oscura nada, pero casi le da un ataque a su corazón cuando vio a su madre. Ella estaba parada a un par de metros de ella, sus ojos estaban negros y el seño estaba fruncido, de manera que se veia aterradoramente furiosa.

Le comenzaron a escurrir lágrimas por sus mejillas, su madre estaba allí, haría que el dolor se fuera, siempre sabia como hacer que el dolor desaparezca. Incluso si se debe de causar más para olvidar.

\- Mamá... .. ayuda me.. porfavor.. mam... - Carrie hipó y se ahogó con sus propias palabras, una presión se apoderó de su pecho y puso sus manos en su garganta inútilmente tratando de que el aire entre a su cuerpo. Literalmente, no tenía como comunicarse con ella. Se encorvó en el suelo de forma desesperada.

Su cabeza le dolió intensamente y su vista se volvió roja. Miró a su madre en busca de ayuda, pero ahora ella se daba la vuelta, dándole la espalda. Trataba de articular una palabra, solo una, para hacer que ella se volviera.

\- Mam... - nada más salía de su garganta.

A través de su neblina roja de visión, ella apenas podía distinguir la figura de su madre. Se deslizó sobre el suelo helado, en su dirección. Alargó la mano hacia ella, gritando algo que no se podía oir. Justo en ese momento, un montón de imagenes llegaron a ella como destellos ferocez. Si su cabeza no había explotado antes, de seguro ahora lo hacía...

... _En casa, su vestido... enfrentandose a mamá... Tommy... un auto, llegando al baile con Tommy Ross en una limusina... baile... El beso... la coronación... Sangre.. dolor y... muerte, mucha muerte. _

Lloró con pánico mientras esas imagenes atravesaron su mente.

Recordó cuando perdió el control de sus acciones y se dejó llevar por la ira, la venganza y el odio. Hubo un punto en el que quizo que se detuviera, que cesara ese demonio, como su madre lo llamaría. Pero nunca habia sentido tanta fuerza antes, fisica o mental, y le gustó. Disfrutó del momento.

Con un gran grito ella echó los brazos hacia adelante y se impulsó fuera del suelo, elevándose en el aire, mientras las imagenes continuaban perforando su mente sin piedad.

\- _ellos no merecían morir así, no de esa manera... Si, Lo merecían!... No! ellos no sabían lo que hacían... _

Que se lo tape, Que se lo tape!

\- NO! - esta vez le se introdujo de lleno el recuerdo de los baños, cuando le llego por primera vez el periodo y las chicas utilizaron su inexperiencia para humillarla.

No quería seguir con ese sufrimiento, los recuerdos se sintieron tan reales, que parecia estar viviendolos nuevamente.

Levantó la cabeza para buscar la figura de su madre, pero ella sabía que no estaba allí, que era ahora un fantasma de su pasado... del cual juró trarar de alejarse... Pero el pasado siempre te sigue, provoca tu futuro, y todo lo que vivas en él.

Todo se detuvo en un repentino instante y cayó rápidamente desde al menos 3 metros de altura. Golpeándose la cabeza contra el duro asfalto - ¿Asfalto? - enfocó su mirada en su entorno nuevamente y esta vez logró divisar algo; una carretera y el hecho de que ella estaba en medio. Sintió la sangre caliente brotar de desde la parte posterior se su cabeza, manchando su rubio cabello y parte de su ropa.

Escuchó el ruido de un motor a lo lejos, lo que le recuerda levemente al automóvil en el que Chris Hargensen y su novio trataron de arrollarla, antes de que... acabara con ellos definitivamente.

\- deja de pensar, Carrie, porfavor... - se dijo a sí misma mientras las lágrimas comenzaron - solo ... solo no pienses...

Muy Frío... todo estaba muy Frío...Se abrazó a si misma buscando algo de calor. Llevaba solo el delgado pijama celeste que había estado usando antes en su casa, cuando hizo que esta misma se le viniera encima para así suicidarse y cumplir con su condena.

Maté A Mamá, dios mío...maté a mamá y... y ... a todos en la fiesta...

Solo una duda le quedaba en su ya débil mente...

¿Cómo Llegue Aquí ?

Un par de luces se aproximaron por el camino y por un segundo pudo observarse a si misma. Realmente esperaba lo que vió, cubierta de sangre... al parecer, no bastó con tener su vestido del baile de esa manera... la sangre la vería el resto de su vida junto con la muerte.

También temblaba demasiado, pero de eso se había dado cuenta hace mucho. y no le importaba.

Merezco morir he ir al infierno... ¿Por qué no estoy muerta?

La luz del vehículo que se aproxima se intencificó, cegándola, pero antes de que pudiera ver si se detenía; todo ser torno negro...

Él detuvo su camioneta cuando diviso un pequeño bulto en medio de la carreta a unos 10 metros de su posición, primero pensó que se trataría de algún animal arrollado o un desecho de algún tipo. Pero lo que le llamó la curiosidad fue que de lejos se podía apreciar unas grandes manchas rojas sobre el pequeño bulto.. (o lo que fuera ya que a esa distancia era difícil saber con exactitud) . Si era un animal muerto, prefería sacarlo antes de que otros autos lo terminaran por "Esparcir" en todo el suelo y dejando su ruta diaria con un olor apestoso, ya le había pasado otras veces, y mas aún estando cerca de casa, los olores putrefactos de los animales muertos llegaban hasta su hogar y a su trabajo; el cual técnicamente era en su casa.

Abrió la puerta y salió. Hacía tanto frio que podría matar a cualquiera por hipotermia en cosa de minutos. metió las manos en los bolsillos de su gruesa chaqueta buscando algo de calor.

\- maldito clima.. - dijo en voz alta - agh! maldito frío...

Sus pasos eran lentos, sin apuro y firmes. Resonaban en el asfalto, haciendo crujir unas pequeñas piedrecillas con la suela de su zapato. La noche estaba muy silenciosa.

Solo cambiaron a medida que se acercaba a aquello que estaba en el suelo. Se dio cuenta de lo que relamente era, y pronto su corazón acelero por mil.

En el suelo, yacia la pequeña figura de una chica rubia. Con Sangre por todos los lados de su cuerpo, muy maltratado. Estaba inconciente y tenía incrustada en su cara una mueca de dolor puro.

\- Dios Mio! - dijo mientras corría hacia ella. Se incó a su lado y trató de levantarla del suelo. Estaba congelada y muy pálida. Se quitó su chaqueta y la cubrió con ella cuando se fijó que traía prácticamente nada de ropa.

\- ¡Ayuda! - Gritó. Si ella estaba allí, alguien tendría que estar cerca. Buscó por todos lados con la mirada en la desertica carretera pero no habia nadie. - debo pedir ayuda urgente... !agh! !Mierda! ¿donde está mi celular? - lo encontró en el bolsillo de la chaqueta con la que había cubierto a la chica y llamó al 911.

\- vamos pequeña dime que no estás muerta - miró a la niña y buscó su pulso mientras esperaba que contestaran a su emergencia - Vamos...

Encontró un débil pulso en su cuello y dió un suspiro de alivio. Pero al mismo momento se sorprendió de que nadie respondió en la linea.

\- ¡Que Demonios! - volvió a marcar el número pero solo escuchó bips - ¿que está pasando? - De verdad era muy raro que eso sucediera; se suponía que las lineas de emergencia siempre se reciben apenas se marcan.

A menos que... algo hubiera pasado con la policia... allí en Maine, los funcionarios públicos son gente muy responsable como para cortar las lineas telefonicas. _quizá tienen bloqueado tu numero por los cientos de problemas en los que te metes a diario y dicen: - Que te jodas! - pero eso no iba con ellos, incluso si se trataba de alguien como él._

Fijó su vista hacia atrás, en la direccion que estaba su camioneta y algo mas atrás de esta, en el cielo se distingua una enorme mancha de luz roja que se combinaba con la oscuridad de la noche. _Fuego, eso era. ¿la ciudad se está incendiando? ¿la policia igual?_

\- ¿como no vi eso antes? - De hecho, él no había ido a la ciudad, había ido a casa de un amigo.. que quedaba en dirección a ella hace media hora mas o menos. Pero ¿no debería haber visto esa enorme mancha? Para que se viera desde allí debería ser un incendio de intensidades monstruosas.

Volvió a tomar su teléfono y esta vez marcó otro número, se dió cuenta de que sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre, la chica se estaba desangrando por alguna parte de la espalda, ya que la habia levantado por allí antes de apoyarla en sus piernas, las que ahora sentía húmedas. Solo esperaba que atendieran su llamado lo antes posible .

\- Alo?! - respondió una voz alterada.

\- Stephen? soy yo, oye necesito ayuda, encontré en...

\- no... no sabes... lo que está pasando ¿verdad? - Stephen lo interrimpió. Sus voz estaba temblorosa, como si hubiera estado llorando.

\- ¿que tienes?¿sabes que está pasando en la ciudad? - preguntó

\- ¡¿Que ciudad?! !¿eh?! no ha quedado nada... todo está malditamente destruido...

\- ¿donde estas?

\- estoy en casa... Marie.. Marie a muerto.. ¿sabes? A MUERTO!

\- ¿qué? eso no es posible, relajate ¿quieres? no exajeres las cosas.- sintió una presión en su pecho y de repente le costó respirar. Ella era la esposa de Ethan, aunque ella y él se odiaban mutuamente. Nunca se hubiera esperado tal noticia, menos tan directamente, lo que la hacía menos creible - no lo sabes...

\- no se que hacer, traté de ir a la ciudad, pero hay unos tipos que no me dejaron pasar.. estan evacuando a todos... - suspiró - siento que me voy a morir...

Morir, inmediatamente recordo a la chica rubia que estaba ogonizando en sus brazos.

\- Steph necesito ayuda urgente... - dijo y escucho un suspiro en el otro lado de la linea, él estaba tratando de calmar sus nervios- si estas diciendo eso quiere decir que no hay hospitales ni policia... mira, encontré a una chica en medio de la carretera. Está cubierta de sangre e inconciente. No puedo dejarla aquí, lo mas probable es que haya venido desde la ciudad.

\- ¿que sugieres? - dijo Steph, etá vez su voz tenía un tono duro.

\- Ir a tu casa y que me ayudes a salvarla. Se nota que si no recibe atenciones medicas rápido no lo logrará. En tu tienda tienes varios articulos médicos, con el tiempo te los podría pagar pero...

\- nada de pago, Traela inmediatamente. - dijo finalmente.

\- Gracias. - le respondo.

\- no importa - dice Stephen y cuelga.

Está pasando por un momento dificil.

Sus ojos se volvieron a la chica y vió su rostro. La mueca de dolor se mantiene ahí, Tiene unos labios gruesos y morados a causa del frío. Los ojos cerrados. La piel ligeramente más palida que minutos antes. Se le estaba agotando el tiempo.

\- Vamonos de aquí - dijo aún sabiendo que ella no lo podría escuchar - Ahora sé de donde saliste pequeña, pero es imposible volver... - sabía que si iba a la ciudad con ella, probablemente no lo lograría, menos como se ve la situación ahora. La tomó en brazos cuidadosamente y se sorprendio con el poco peso que tenía.

\- Salgamos de aquí...

Y se fue rápidamente con la chica rubia en brazos devuelta a su camioneta. No sabía quien era ni que hacía allí... pero "Algo" en su interior dijo que tendría que cuidarla y protegerla desde ahora en adelante. Y él solo quiso aceptarlo como tal.

Bien :D aquí el primer Capitulo.. es lo que da mi cabecita por ahora... emmm.. NO Olviden sus comentarios PORFAVOR :3 ... se los ruego con los mejores ojitos de gato con botas que se me pueden ocurrir. ESO me Ayudaría un montón... nos leemos luego :D

\- Besotes y Abrazotes PamPotterEvans :D j.


	2. Todo es real hasta que deja de serlo

Una enorme niebla se cernía sobre mi. Miré por todos lados, confundida y desorientada. Hacía demasiada calor y frío al mismo tiempo. Estaba envuelta en una paz inmensa, la mas grande que nunca había sentido en mi vida, y al mismo tiempo, estaba segura de que nunca me había sentido tan mal. Emociones inflaban mi pecho y me ahogaban. Quería llorar, reír, gritar, dormir, bromear, cantar y silenciar al mismo momento.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

Cuando hablé me sorprendí. La voz que escapó de mis labios no me pertenecía. era ligeramente mas grave y mucho mas firme. Miré mis manos y mi ropa. nada era mío. Estaba vistiendo unos pantalones oscuros y una chaqueta negra. Mis manos eran mas bronceadas y mi cabello estaba tomado en una coleta alta.

Miré con confusión mi alrededor. Nada tenía forma ni color. Desconocía cada cosa... ¿Cómo era eso posible si allí había nada?

\- pero es que aquí sí hay algo... Carrie.

¡Esa fue mi voz! Miré por todos lados. Hacia arriba ¿o Hacia abajo? a mi izquierda ¿o fue mi derecha?

Pronto comencé a escuchar un murmullo, voces de varias personas. El lugar en el que estoy comenzó a tomar forma. Era una habitación con baldosas claras. él ambiente estaba cubierto de vapor... las voces se hicieron mas fuertes a medida que la imagen se aclaraba. ahora eran gritos. Miré hacia adelante y vi una ducha. a su derecha otra y a la izquierda otra. El techo era alto, y había unos casilleros en un lado de la pared. Comencé a alterarme. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando reconocí el lugar.

No, no no no no...

Y de repente empiezo a caminar hacia adelante, ya no controlo mis acciones. mis pasos son cada vez mas rápidos y doblo en una esquina.

Un grupo de chicas está a pocos pasos, de espaldas a mi. por la forma en que se mueven, puedo decir que están riendo. Cuando me acerco a su lado, veo la razón de sus risas.

Una chica rubia está en el suelo de las duchas. Su pelo mojado se pega a su rostro preso del pánico. Se ve patética allí, llorando y gritando que paren. semi-desnuda. Cubriéndose solo con una toalla que inútilmente tapa sus pechos. Retrocede hasta que su espalda toca la pared de la ducha y se hace un ovillo.

Me estremezco cuando una carcajada sale de mis labios.. solo para después ver mi mano levantarse y siento entre mis dedos un objeto delgado y largo. Y luego lo lanzo hacia la niña que está llorando en el suelo, todas las chicas repiten la acción y lanzan toallas higiénicas y tampones.

\- Que se lo Tape...!

Fijo mi vista en sus piernas y el suelo por el que se había estado arrastrando antes... Sangre, su primer periodo...

MI primer periodo... Recuerdo que esa chica soy yo... pero no me detengo y sigo lanzando cosas.

Lo que había estado usando antes ahora fue reemplazado por ropa interior, con demasiados encajes para mi gusto.

Me estoy riendo cada vez mas fuerte. Trato de gritar pero no me controlo. No puedo hacerlo!

De pronto todo se volvió negro. No me di cuenta si estaba con los ojos cerrados o yo no podía ver nada a causa de la oscuridad.

Mis pies tocan algo solido y áspero.

No sé con exactitud cuando o en qué momento la habitación tomó color y todo se volvió un símbolo reconocido para mi mente. El Armario... Estoy dentro de él. De nuevo...

\- No entres en pánico.. no entres en pánico... respira.. - me digo a mi misma.

\- ¿Carrie? ¿por qué no estas rezando?

\- Mamá...

Es ella, al otro lado de la puerta vieja que separa la casa de éste horrible lugar.

\- reza cariño, pide perdón por tus pecados. - me dice con una voz demasiado calmada.

\- Mamá, Déjame salir... Mamá...

Comenzó todo de nuevo. La desesperación, el temor al encierro.

\- ¿Quieres salir? - su voz tiene un leve tono de burla - Pues deberías haber pensado en eso antes de cometer el pecado del coito... Carrie...

\- Mamá, ¡yo no hice nada! Quiero salir mamá por favor! Por favor!

\- no, no lo harás... Pide perdón cariño...

La pequeña habitación tiembla estrepitosamente bajo mis pies, lo que provoca que caiga de espaldas al suelo. Ahí es cuando me percato de que solo tengo una toalla para cubrirme, llena de sangre junto con toda la parte inferior de mi cuerpo. Estoy igual que la chica de las duchas.

Esa Patética chica eras tú

Me levanto del suelo, cubriéndome con lo único que tengo.

\- Mamá.. Por favor... te lo ruego... quiero salir, Mamá.. - apoyo mi cabeza en la puerta y no puedo evitar las lágrimas que salen de mis ojos. Respiro de forma acelerada y asfixiante.

\- Después de la sangre.. vienen los chicos.. - dice ella en voz baja, como si estuviera susurrándome justo en el oído.

\- ¿q.. qué?

\- Siempre vienen..

\- Mamá ¿de que estás hablando? - le pregunto confusa. Dando por perdida mi batalla con ella a cerca de salir. - ¿Mamá?

Doy un gran salto cuando siento una fría mano en mi hombro desnudo. Giro rápidamente la cabeza y me asusto cuando veo a un enorme hombre de negro, que me dobla en tamaño y estatura. Me alejo de él pero no tengo ninguna posibilidad una vez que se cierne sobre mi y me empuja contra la puerta. Grito pidiendo ayuda a mamá pero ella no responde. Él comienza por tratar de quitarme lo único que hasta ahora me cubre. No le veo los ojos pero estoy casi segura que si pudiera, solo vería maldad en ellos.

\- ¡No! ¡Detente! - le imploro - Por favor! ¡déjame!

Solo propina un sonido brutal como si estuviera gruñendo. Sus enormes manos me sujetan los brazos pero yo comienzo a defenderme golpeándolo con los pies. Me presiona contra él con fuerza, como en un abrazo, el cual solo me ahoga y dejo de moverme cuando escucho un "Click" . Me ha apretado tan fuerte que mis huesos sonaron protestando ante esa presión.

Grito una y otra vez con la esperanza que alguien me ayude. Pero nadie lo hace.

El enorme sujeto me deja caer al suelo y mientras trato de obtener algo de aire y espacio, me aplasta contra su cuerpo y el piso del armario. Acerca su cara a la mía y trata de besarme. Muevo mi cara de un lado a otro para evitar que eso pase, pero él me sujeta la barbilla y entierra sus dedos en mi piel.

\- ¿Así que ya lo has hecho pequeña?... - susurró en mi oído, para luego descender a mi cuello y besarme asquerosamente - pues debo admitir que no me lo esperaba de ti. - el hombre me habló con una voz tenebrosa y llena de ...¿deseo?. Sólo eso bastó para que me asustara y comenzara a llorar con pánico. No podía moverme ni un solo centímetro bajo su cuerpo. Pero temblaba como nunca. Rogaba con todas mis fuerzas a Dios para que me ayudara a salir de esta...

\- ¿porqué no me has esperado? ¿eh? - se separó un poco y con una de sus manos sobre mi pecho, me mantuvo sujeta fuertemente. Gemí por el dolor de su peso apoyado sobre mi . Comenzó observándome la cara para luego descender por el resto de mi cuerpo. Su vista (o el movimiento de su cabeza ) se detuvo mas tiempo en un lugar cerca de mi entrepierna.

\- no...no.. sé quien... er..er... eres ... por favor no.. no lo hagas... no... por favor...

\- ¿hacer qué? - dice burlándose.

\- Esto no está pasando... no está pasando... solo es un mal sueño, una pesadilla.

Ríe escandalosamente y luego se aleja de mi. Yo siento un enorme alivio, pero me tenso por la idea de que solo lo hizo para humillarme más.

\- ¿Carrie? ya es hora de que salgas, cariño. vamos a cenar - esta vez es la voz de mi madre. Tan indiferente.

\- Esto nunca pasó...

Entonces su figura se vuelve borrosa, igual que la habitación. Y todo da vueltas.

Despierto notoriamente sobresaltada sobre algo suave y blando. Nada cómodo. Un dolor general de mi cuerpo me sacude, pero no es tan grande como otros por los que ya he pasado, no hace mucho. Mis ojos están cubiertos con algún trapo húmedo, ya que siento la frescura de la tela mojada sobre mis ojos, que arden. Levanto la mano para quitarlo. Pero algo me detiene. Otra persona.

\- he tranquila, no te apures... - dice una suave voz femenina, totalmente desconocida pero con un toque maternal - gracias a dios que decidiste despertar...

Hola! como están? aquí otro capitulo :3

mmmm... ñee la verdad no estoy muy segura de este, no me convenció mucho pero bueno... ya está escrito y tengo una idea de como usar las pesadillas en un futuro... eso claro si la historia llegara a tener uno, pero le tengo fe :D

Iré alternando los tipos de narrador en cada capitulo. Pero solo cuando lo crea mas conveniente xD

Solo me falta algo de apoyo porfisss, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...

Abrazotes y besotes ´- PamPotterEvans :D j.


	3. Chapter 3

:D

A solo un paso...

Él caminó de regreso a su camioneta, algo tenso por lo rápido que estaban ocurriendo las cosas. Tendría que ir a la ciudad para entender mejor por su cuenta qué es lo que realmente está pasando. Stephen había escuchado de los evacuados que todo el centro había prácticamente desaparecido, que voló todo el West End y que las calles están en llamas. Creyó haber escuchado algo acerca de que un o una adolescente tuvo que ver con el origen de todo. Pero la simple idea se le hacía imposible.

\- Que estupidez..

Había dejado a la pequeña chica rubia en manos la hermana mayor de Stephen, Angie. Stephen... por otro lado, se podría decir que no está en condiciones ni de cuidarse el mismo.

Al menos ella estaba asustada, pero sabía cómo mantener la calma. Estaba aspirando a ser doctora y podría ayudar a la malherida chica...

Si ella estaba así... ¿Cómo estarán los demás ?

Sabía que dentro de poco todas las personas que lograron salir de Chamberlain estarían allí para alejarse lo que mas pudieran de la ciudad, pero aunque lo hicieran, tendrían que moverse rápido. Las tiendas y casas de los exteriores no tendrían cosas como para ayudar y abastecer a todos. Y, nuevamente según lo que le habían dicho, el incendio se propagó tan rápido que la gente solo había alcanzado a salir con batas para dormir y pijamas; y abandonaron todo lo demás. Casa, auto, ropa... e incluso perturbadoramente algunos de sus propios hijos, a causa del pánico.

Si no se controlaba todo desde raíz (la propia ciudad de Chamberlain) el fuego podría expandirse por varias partes del estado.

Ojalá llegara ayuda desde otras ciudades pronto.

Con paso seguro se acerco con las llaves en las manos a abrir su camioneta, pero se distrajo con un ruido lejano. Miró hacia la carretera y pronto reconoció de que se trataba a medida que el sonido aumentaba.

Camiones de bomberos. Cuatro de ellos pasaron a gran velocidad ululando. Pudo alcanzar a leer unas letras escritas a sus costados_... Brun.. Brunsk.. ¿!Brunswick!? ¡Eso estaba a setenta kilómetros de allí! _

_Mierda!.. qué tan desastroso habrá sido esto... _\- pensó

Para tener que recurrir a bomberos de otras ciudades, quería decir que ya no existía la estación de bomberos en Chamberlain ¿no?

Sintió levemente el olor a humo acre, que era arrastrado por el viento. En menos de una hora ese olor y el desastre serían sofocantes si no se lograba contener el fuego.

_ *2 horas despues*_

Sobre la mesita de noche, el reloj indicaba las 5 de la madrugada. Aun no amanecía pero estaba por hacerlo.

Unas entrecortadas respiraciones se escuchaban en la cálida habitación, mientras las mantas sobre la cama se movían constantemente y con algo de dificultad de arriba a bajo. Un leve gemido se escuchaba de vez en cuando.

Luego de el rápido despertar de Carrie, que llevó consigo a una alteración por parte de la chica, fue instalada en una habitación que, según lo que alcanzó a ver, se encontraba en la segunda planta de un edificio completamente desconocido para ella. Dos personas la acomodaron en otra cama; un hombre de edad y la mujer que había visto al despertar.

Aquella señora con aspecto maternal había tratado de calmarla, ya que luego de su lento despertar ella se había tensado completamente debido al intenso dolor de su cuerpo. Inyectó algo en su brazo. El efecto de quizá algún sedante ya le estaba haciendo efecto y poco a poco Carrie estaba cediendo ante un aturdimiento anestésico.

En su cama, paciente evitaba dormirse y al mismo tiempo que el dolor la afectará nuevamente. El hombre de edad había abandonado la habitación rápidamente luego de que le inyectaran el calmante. La otra persona, la mujer, que ahora sabía tenía conocimientos en enfermería, la ponía nerviosa estando parada tan calmadamente en frente de ella luego de la anterior escena de pánico.

\- ¿Quieres decirme tu nombre? - preguntó la mujer dulcemente, rompiendo el silencio - yo soy Angie - Estrechó su mano derecha, la cual Carrie miró con desconfianza. No sabía quien era, qué quería o más aun donde estaba. No tenía miedo de aquella mujer, sino de ella misma y lo sucia que se sentía por matar a tanta gente y que un par de horas después alguien la tratara tan amablemente.

Seguía aturdida a causa del calmante. Y sabía que el efecto no se detendría hasta en un par de horas más.

Carrie guardó silencio y evitó tener contacto visual con Angie, la cual por su parte retiro la mano que había ofrecido en gesto de saludo y trató de empezar por otro lado.

\- ¿quieres algo de beber? debes estar muy cansada en tu estado...

La mujer no esperó a su respuesta y se dirigió a llenar un vaso que estaba sobre una mesilla de noche al lado de la cama en la que Carrie se encontraba. Caminó hacia una dispensadora de agua y bajo la palanquita de la maquina aguardando a que el pequeño vaso se terminara de llenar con el liquido. Se volvió hacia la cama y ofreció el vaso a la chica.

El cual no recibió.

La cama en la que se encontraba estaba situada a unos pocos metros de una pequeña ventana con vista a la oscuridad nocturna. Notaba lo tenso del ambiente y el olor del humo se extendía por la habitación desde hacia muchos minutos.

Solo trataba de mirar un punto fijo y enfocar su mirada lo que mas pudiera en la nada... nada era mejor que eso.

_¿Qué hago aquí? _\- pensó - _no quiero, no quiero estar aquí_

\- No me has dicho tu nombre, angelito - insistió la mujer mayor, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

_Angelito si supiera el tipo de monstruo que soy... Dios debe estar odiandome ahora mismo - _pensó Carrie

Carrie guardó silencio y miró a los pies de la cama de blancas sábanas, sin inmutarse siquiera en prestarle atención, aunque en realidad, sí lo hacía.

\- Oye... emmm. Me dijeron que podrías tener algún tipo de herida en la espalda ¿te duele mucho? - volvió a preguntar, tratando de sacar algo de información de la chica. Para tratar de averiguar cómo comenzó todo en la ciudad, dónde estaba ella cuando aquello hizo explosión... Pero seguía sin responder - ¿ qué te parece si le echo un vistazo..? debo procurar curar todo.

Carrie se preguntó quien le había dicho que ella tenía una herida en la espalda, aparte de las miles que cubrían su cuerpo. Ella la miró por primera vez directamente, causando un leve asombro en la mujer y Carrie asintió lentamente. Así y de una vez por todas la mujer quizá la deje sola y/o tranquila con su propio odio.

La cara de la chica, estaba muy magullada, pero aun así causaba un gesto de ternura. Aun no era mayor de edad, de eso Angie se había dado cuenta.

\- bien.. - sonrió la mujer - Iré a buscar más vendas y antisépticos a la parte inferior, donde está la tienda... vuelvo en un instante, pero si me demoro no te preocupes. Creo que ya debes saber lo que ocurrió en la ciudad... Mucha gente ha estado llegando a estas partes olvidadas a las afueras de Chamberlain y bueno... hay algunas que al igual que tú necesitan ayuda, pero al ser la mas grave que ha llegado te hemos dejado aquí arriba, como principal urgencia. Por si te lo preguntas, has estado aquí desde hace un par de horas, un amigo nuestro; Tommy, te trajo en su camioneta, dijo que te encontró en medio de la nada... pero de seguro que vienes de la ciudad... ¿no?

¿_Tienda? ¿Qué llegué aquí cómo? ¿cuando? no lo recuerdo... Aquella personas de la ciudad... ¿están AQUI?! ... ... no puede ser...¿__**To...¿Tommy?**_\- Carrie abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sintió su corazón acelerarse nerviosamente. Pero Angie pareció no percatarse del abrupto cambio en la mirada de la chica. Carrie vio a la mujer alejarse y cuando esta se perdió de vista y sus pasos ya no se escucharon a través de la puerta; se apresuró a bajar de la cama, con una mueca de dolor en la cara y múltiples gemidos llegó a la enorme ventana del cuarto, las lágrimas abundaban en sus ojos. Iba a abrirla cuando se detuvo abruptamente.

Temía moverse. Alguien notará su presencia, no quería mirar lo que estaba mas allá de esa ventana. Aquellas personas con miradas de dolor a causa de pérdidas que ella misma les provocó, la terminarían matando.

_¿aun no estas muerta? _

Si salía sabía el peligro que corría. Aparte de su propio pensamiento un tanto suicida, sabía que la gente de Chamberlain la reconocería.. ella misma había querido que todos supieran su nombre y ahora... Irían a por ella...

¿Qué era peor? ¿Acabar con ella por si misma o dejar que otros lo hicieran?

No lo pensó ni un segundo más, y por primera vez desde que había perdido la cordura en la fiesta esa misma noche, se dejó llevar por su impulso y abrió la ventana para salir. El aire de la mañana la golpeo en la cara, no era fresco, ni para nada alentador debido a la leve lluvia de ceniza que se cernía sobre aquel lugar a las afueras de Chamberlain, pero era más de lo que ella pudiera merecer.

Primero sacó un pie fuera, luego el otro; apoyando su peso en las tejas del techo de la primera planta. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y se percató de lo gélido del amanecer. Las ganas de abrazarse a sí misma eran inmensas, pero no quiso hacerlo. Su ropa era la misma que la ultima vez, el pijama ensangrentado... sangre, una y otra vez, nunca se detendría.

Aquel era un mal momento para que varios problemas surgidos llegaran a su cabeza de una, pero igual lo hicieron...

Tommy Ross, su pareja para el baile fue el principal esta vez. Si ella hubiera sabido lo del cubo con sangre, si no hubiera sido tan crédula, y no hubiera aceptado ser reina del baile, quizá él aun seguiría vivo.

\- Tommy.. perdón- lloró - todo es mi culpa.

En ese momento Carrie White se hizo una promesa a sí misma.

Aunque tuviera que sufrir de nuevo, no volvería a utilizar su telequinesis... Nunca. Era mas un mal que un bien

\- _Eres un monstruo... hija del diablo, puta! - _otra vez y como un rayo, su madre se hacía presente atravesando su cabeza.

\- no más... ¿me oíste mama? no más...

Carrie llegó a la orilla del tejado y miró hacia abajo, era muy alto, no era un edificio de 2 plantas como ella creyó al principio, si no de cuatro, ella estaba en el último... todo estaba perfecto.

Levantó un pie y lo sacó fuera, solo le faltaba mover el otro y todo el dolor se iría de una vez por todas... Las lágrimas le nublaron la vista. Una última cita se cruzó por su mente

¿A quien tienes en esta vida? Todos murieron, Amigos y Enemigos... todos de la misma forma. ¿Qué más tienes que perder si haces esto?

Un segundo más y adiós. Esperaba ir al infierno luego de allí, sabía que no merecía ir al cielo, dónde está su madre, Tommy o cualquier otra buena persona sobre la tierra. Ella no era una buena persona.

Aquí voy...

\- ¡Hey! ¡niña! ¡¿Qué mierda crees que estas haciendo?!

Hola! Aquí yo con otro capitulo que espero sea de su agrado :D

No olviden dejar sus comentarios porfisss

Se despide rápidamente

PamPotterEvans :D j.


	4. Definitivamente viva

Carrie se asustó con el feroz grito proveniente de su espalda. Retrocedio unos centimetros del borde y su mirada se posó en la figura de un hombre que trataba de pasar por la ventana.

La figura se movió hacia adelante y levanto un pie con algo de nerviosismo para luego apoyarlo en el techo. Su cabello negro se le pegaba a la frente. Una distancia de dos metros los separaba. El viento comenzo a soplar fuertemente, arrastrando diminutas telas de ceniza que pronto estaban adheridas a sus cuepos.

Él resbaló unas dos veces antes de poder tomar un buen equilibrio sobre el tejado, parte de su oscuro cabello se le fue hacia sus ojos y con un rápido movimiento de sus manos lo quitó. No tenía el cabello tan largo, pero definitivamente necesitaba un corte. Luego de eso miró hacia Carrie y ella pudo notar unos penetrantes ojos azules que la acechaban con enojo.

\- Ven... no hagas nada estúpido. - él estiró su mano. Su mandibula estaba apretada y su espalda tensa. Su voz, sin embargo, era suave.

Carrie se paralizó allí mismo. No podia moverse. Estaba como hipnotizada. Le era imposible quitar la mirada de esos ojos. Tenian una fuerza que la atrapaba y sumia en un efecto que solo sentía cuando soñaba. Pero de los buenos sueños, donde sientes que flotas en una paz inexplicable; no en comparacion con esas extrañas y horrorosas pesadillas. Con solo mirarlos se le había olvidado lo que estaba apunto de hacer, además de la necesidad de respirar y moverse. Pero cuando al fin lo hizo, fue solamente para fijarse en la mano estrechada, se veia fuerte y segura. Por un segundo quizo alcanzarla. Pudo sentir como, involunariamente, su mano derecha se levantaba y sus piernas se preparaban para alejarse de la orilla e ir en direccion al extraño. Pero se contuvo. No entendía cómo, en menos de un segundo, cambió la idea de suicidarse por hacerle caso a él. Un completo desconocido. Una completa tontería.

Negó con su cabeza y bajo la mirada. Nadie la haría cambiar de opinion.

\- Ven... - insistió el chico, esta vez su tono de voz fue mas grave - no lo hagas, sea lo que sea que ocurrió. No vale la pena que pierdas tu vida por eso.

Carrie esta vez movió su cabeza de un lado a otro con más fuerza, negando.

\- Si lo vale - respondió, su labio superior comenzo a temblar. Y las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos.

Sin siquiera esperar a tener el beneficio de la duda nuevamente. Se dió media vuelta y se lanzó al vacio.

Él reaccionó lo mas rápido que pudo. Estaba preparado para que la chica hiciera... bueno, lo que hizo; Se lanzó por el tejado tras ella, cayendo sobre unas cuantas tejas sueltas y resbalosas, quizá fue su imaginacion pero aseguraría que todo se había mesido de un lado a otro. Milagrosamente alcanzó a afirmarla, agarró con una mano parte de su ropa, apunto de rasgarla mientras lo hacía, y luego dificilmente la tomo de uno de sus brazos de una forma un tanto bruta. Ella gritó y se agitó, mientras él trataba de sostener a ambos y evitar una inminente muerte.

\- ¡Resiste! - gritó. Hizo un intento por jalarla y estuvo a punto de resbalarse. Necesitaba ayuda. Sentía un monton de sensaciones extrañas. Miedo era una de ellas.

\- ¡Ayuda! - pidió con todas sus fuerzas por que alguien lo escuchara. Abajo estaba lleno de gente, era imposible que nadie lo notara.  
Carrie sentía mucho miedo. Definitivamente era alguien que actuaba y se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos. Se dió cuenta que había sido mucho mas facil tratar de quitarse la vida cuando estaba influenciada por la tristeza de perder a su madre. Ahora por otro lado, solo sentía un rastro de ella. Fuerte, si, pero al parecer no lo suficiente como para dejar de temer por una caída de cuatro pisos. Se aferró como pudo a la mano del hombre que luchaba por salvarla. Las heridas de su cuerpo comenzaron a abrirse, le dolía.

El chico pudo oirla sollozar, la miró a los ojos y pudo distinguir el dolor que la atravesaba. Pudo ver que algo la atormentaba ademas del dolor fisico, sus ojos estaban poco a poco siendo consumidos por una pared de lágrimas. Él sintió una indescriptible impotencia. Nadie llegaba a ayudarlos.

Sue Snell corria de un lado a otro en busca de vendas y desinfectantes. Al menos cien personas llegaron a aquel lugar en busca de ayuda, escapando de las llamas que azotaban a la ciudad.

Caminar como zombie era la forma mas exacta de describir la manera que se movia entre la histerica multitud. Un hombre obeso tenía quemada la mayor parte de su brazo derecho, una pequeña niña sangraba de su pierna mientras se aferraba a un osito de peluche, muchos adultos con batas lloraban. Adolescentes alteradas y otros sollozaban en silencio afirmando sus cabezas... Admitía que sentía la menor cantidad de pena por ellos. No es que su pensamiento fuera cruel, pero habiendo visto cómo sufrio su compañera de clase, Carrie White, hace unas horas antes de morir, incluso antes de que el desastre de la fiesta ocurriera. Lo de ellos le pareció simplemente un capricho. Creía que gran parte de esas personas allí eran superficiales. No todas, pero si la mayoría. Era de seguro que esas adolescentes lloraban por perder sus autos de lujo; los adultos por perder sus casas y el hombre obeso estaba pendiente de abrir una bolsa de papas fritas que ella misma le había llevado mas que de la idea de perder su brazo.

Le habían ordenado ayudar a los heridos, pero ¡¿qué sabía ella de eso?!

Aún le dolían los hechos ocurridos. Tommy había muerto, ella lo vio morir, Tambien a todos en la fiesta, vio morir a Carrie White, ¡por el amor de Dios!

Se sentó en una solitaria silla. Estaba cansada. Una mano se desvió a su estomago. "ES UNA NIÑA" , La voz de Carrie llegó a su memoria. " ¿NO LO SABES?"

Las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron, semejante a una sonrisa.

Embarazada.

La sola palabra la asustaba y la extaciaba. No tenía idea de como ser madre.  
Tommy Ross, no sería padre.

No había llorado antes. Y no lo haría ahora. Debía ser fuerte por su hija. Por ella se tragaría todas las emociones florecientes que pudieran causarle daño.

\- Hey! ¿podrias ayudarnos por aquí? - una señora grito a lo lejos.

Sue despertó de su letargo.

\- si.. si, claro. - se levantó del asiento y con vendas en las manos, fue a ayudar.

Cuando llegó al lado de la mujer. Vió como trataba de deneter una hemorragia, un chico se había enterrado un enorme trozo de madera en el abdomen. Las ganas de vomitar no se ausentaron.

\- Presiona aquí, por favor. - dijo la mujer

\- ¿es una broma?

La mujer la fulminó con la mirada. Sue no dijo nada mas y puso la mano sobre la herida. Sintió la sangre entre sus dedos inmediatamente. Un escalofrío le recorrio el cuerpo.

\- Bien ahora solo tie...

La mujer dejó de hablar, al igual que el resto del mundo en el norme local utilizado como refugio.

Un leve temblor se sintió en el edificio. Las luces comenzaron a parpadear y durante un par de segundos todo se volvió negro. Cuando las luces se encendieron, varios objetos chocaron contra el suelo. Todo el mundo saltó por el susto. Incluso Sue.

\- ¡Es ella! - escucho a alguien gritar de entre la multitud. Sue se volvió al origen de la voz. No reconoció a nadie.

En menos de un segundo la desesperación consumió el lugar.

¿Ella? ¿era posible que se refirieran a Carrie? ¿cómo se enteraron? ¿Está viva?

\- ¡Esa maldita puta está aquí! - gritó otro - ¡¿Dónde está?! - un enorme hombre se acercó a la mujer al lado de Sue. Ella lo miró confusa.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo la mujer

\- ¡Una-maldita-perra-rubia-insignificante! ¡Que se hace pasar por mosca muerta! - el hombre le gritó a la señora - ¡¿Dónde?!

Los ojos de ella se iluminaron en reconocimiento y luego su mirada se volvió hacia unas escaleras detras de el furioso sujeto.  
\- no..no sé de quien estas hablando. - dijo finalmente.

Respuesta erronea. Él tipo se dió cuenta del cambio en la mujer y siguió el destino de su mirada.

\- Está aquí..

A Sue le saltó el corazón cuando un grupo de ocho hombres, además del enorme sujeto, se apresuró a subir por las escaleras.

NO! - pensó Sue. Si era verdad eso de que Carrie White había sobrevivido al derrumbe de su casa. No permitiría que realmente muriera. De alguna forma, ella era lo único que le permitiría estar en paz. No se había perdonado dejarla morir, Sue podría haber impedido aunque sea una muerte, pero no lo hizo. Al menos eso creía.

Las luces continuaron parpadeando un minuto mas y luego se detuvieron. Los objetos rotos del suelo eran una prueba de una fuerza paranormal. Y (al parecer) todos ahí conocían el caso.

Definitivamente Carrie White estaba viva.

\- ¡Un intento más! - le gritó él - solo afirmate fuerte de mi..

Carrie asintió con la cabeza y se aferró su brazo.

Él sintió cómo las uñas de la chica se enterraban en su piel.

Un último intento y por fin pudo hacer algo más que solo dejarla ahí colgando. La levantó con fuerza y el pequeño cuerpo de la chica cayó sobre el suyo.

Se apresuró en sostenerla con fuerza y retroceder hasta la ventana. Entró a la habitacion y cayó de espaldas contra el suelo. No la conocía, pero él no tardó en abrazarla como si hubiera estado a punto de perder al tesoro mas grande de su vida.

Carrie lloró contra su pecho y daba grandes suspiros desesperados. No pensaba con claridad. Ninguno de los dos lo hacía.

\- shhh shhh.. tranquila.. ya pasó, todo está bien.. tranquila...

Él tenía las manos alrededor de su espalda y pudo sentir una humedad pegajosa. Sangre. Aun no la habían curado completamente.

\- Demonios.. - maldijo él.

Carrie no podía alejarse. Esa había sido una de las experencias mas desagradables de su vida. Una más agregada a la eterna lista.

Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio. Abrazados. Él acariciaba su cabeza buscando calmarla.

Carrie fue la primera en apartarse y cuando lo hizo una mueca de dolor se escapó de sus labios.

\- Ah!..

\- ¡No te muevas!- dijo afirmandola contra él - ya vendrá alguien a curarte, ahora deberías estar en esa cama.

La señaló. Su mano tenía sangre fresca y Carrie no tardó en darse cuenta de que era su propia sangre.

Ignorando la mirada que la chica le había dado a sus manos, la levantó con cuidado y la deposito en la cama. Ella volvió a dar gemidos de dolor cuando lo hizo.

Las sábanas fueron acomodadas a la figura de Carrie. Ella cerro los ojos cuando apoyó su cabeza en la almohada. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Lágrimas aun humedecían su cara y él aprovecho para quitarla con sus pulgares.

Eso la pilló desprevenida y abrió los ojos. Él estaba regalandole una sonrisa que encendió algo en el pecho de Carrie, era una sonrisa de niño atrapado en una travesura.

Él se dió cuenta de lo hermosa que era ella. Sus labios, grandes y rosados, la pequeña nariz y esos enormes ojos verdes hacían una perfecta combinación.

\- Soy Tommy - dijo estrechando la mano - Tommy Evans.

Carrie pudo sentir una puñalada directa al corazón. "Tommy" Era una palabra dolorosa.

Miró la mano de Tommy y luego de titubear por unos segundos la tomó. Ambos compartieron un saludo mas formal. Definitivamente ambos descubrieron que sus manos habían sido estrechadas mas de la cuenta en los pocos minutos que llevaban de conocerse.

Tommy sonrió y ella tambien. Se sentía bien hacerlo.

\- y... ¿cual es tu nombre? - preguntó Tommy.

Iba a responder pero fue interrumpida por un brusco y estrepitoso ruido fuera de la habitación. Ambos saltaron y Tommy se acercó a la puerta, notablemente preocupado.

\- ¡CARRIE WHITE! SABEMOS QUE ESTAS AQUÍ... SAL AHORA MALDITA PERRA!


	5. ¡No te Atrevas! Confusion Total

\- no.. - suspiró Carrie. Su corazón bombeaba tan rápido que creía le saldría por el pecho.

Ellos la habían descubierto. No faltaba mucho para que llegaran a esa habitación. Aun la estaban buscando en las otras. Si tan solo lograra llegar a... No. No podía. No hay suficiente tiempo, y además con lo poco que resistía en pie era muy poco probable que llegara incluso a la puerta. La única que hay en la habitación, que está en un último piso en un edificio enorme ubicado quien sabe dónde, a las afueras de una ciudad que ya no existe!

Tommy estuvo a punto de ver que era lo que ocurría afuera cuando escuchó algo a sus espaldas. Miró a la chica y esta estaba muy asustada. Se había puesto tensa y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Miraba a la puerta con horror mientras comenzaba a hiperventilarse.

\- Oye.. pequeña ¿estas bien? - Ella lo miró y Tommy sintió cómo el miedo que ella emanaba se adhería a su ser. Ella se volvió a agitar cuando otro portaso se escuchó afuera y con él otro grito.

\- PORQUÉ NO VIENES AHORA, EH? CARRIE!..

Tommy comprendió que la buscaban a ella.

\- ¿tu nombre es Carrie? - Tommy se acercó a su lado y tan pronto como lo hizo, ella se pegó a él, continuaba mirando la puerta, le daba la sensacion de que ella esperaba que saliera un monstruo. - ¿Carrie?

Ella lo miró y él apreció sus ojos suplicantes. Su respiracion era pesada. Tommy frunció el seño.

\- Carrie... ¿que ocurre? - llegó a la conclusion de que ese era su nombre. Sea quien sea aquel que esté afuera la estaba perturbando - ¿Quien está afuera?

\- no..no lo sé - respondió ella con pánico.

Era cierto, ella no sabía quienes eran, pero si sabía porqué y para qué la buscaban. Terminarian lo que ella estuvo a punto de hacer hace unos minutos.

La matarian. Ahí. En frente de Tommy. Tommy Evans..

¡¿Porqué?¡ De entre todos los nombres posibles, tiene que ser Tommy..

Otro golpe, mas cercano. Muchas voces se unieron a la anterior, la que resaltaba entre todas y gritaba insultos contra Carrie. Ella cerró los ojos.

Tommy no entendía nada. Trató de alejarse de Carrie e ir al otro lado de esa puerta y obtener respuestas, pero sintió una pequeña mano aferrarse a su brazo.

Volteó hacia ella rápidamente, sorprendido. Estaba sentada en la cama y Tommy notó lo que iba a hacer.

\- ¡no te levantes! - Tommy trató de que volviera a acostarse pero ella quitó su mano bruscamente. Otra mueca de dolor se formo en su rostro.

\- vete - dijo repentinamente. Su voz había cambiado. Era.. extraña. - Cuando cruces esa puerta quiero que sigas y no te detengas. No vuelvas.

\- ¿que? - preguntó Tommy, incredulo. - ¿Como puedes decir eso? no puedo irme, necesitas atencion médica..

\- !he dicho que te vayas! - Cuando Carrie gritó, las luces parpadearon, la habitacion se estremeció. Tommy sintió un empujón y retrocedió un par de pasos para finalmente tropezar con una de las sillas acomodadas al lado de la cama . Su boca se abrió de asombro.

Ella lo miraba furiosa.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - detuvo todo ahí mismo. Lo que estaba ocurriendo esa misma noche ya era mucho para él. - ¿como.. como?... tu... tu lo hiciste?

\- MALDICION! ESTÁ CERCA! BUSQUENLA!

El tiempo se estaba acabando.

Carrie comprendió que usar su telequinesis en frente de él había sido una mala idea. Muy mala idea.

Prometiste nunca mas utilizarla... ¿recuerdas?

Su mirada volvió a ser de pánico. Respiró profundamente para calmarse. Había espantado a Tommy. Asustó a una de las únicas personas que no recurrió a palabras como Rara ni Loca con apenas notar su presencia. Y en este caso, con apenas conocerla.

Pero ahora todo era diferente. Ella lo sabía, ya que su desastre en la ciudad no era algo que se dejara a un lado para fijarse en las demás personas y tacharlas, en su caso, de loca o rara.  
Pero esa mirada...

El leve momento de paz para Carrie se extinguió con la mirada de Horror en la cara del chico que había salvado su vida.

Ella no esperó que él volviera a levantarse, o siquiera mirarla de otra manera. La expresion de su rostro era la misma que habían tenído los chicos y chicas de la fiesta cuando descubrieron lo que podía hacer. Sinceramente eso le dolió. Curioso debido a que ni siquiera había estado con Tommy mas de una hora. Este Tommy... Al igual que con Tommy Ross.

Muy tarde. Demasiado tarde.

El sol ya hacía acto de presencia en la habitacion. Iluminandola por completo.

Bajó de la cama inmediatamente. Creyó no poder sostenerse en pie, así que se apoyó en el colchon y cuando la cama terminó, tuvo que continuar sola y evitar caer. El constante tironeo en la herida de su espalda le escocía demasiado. E instantaneamente secó las lágrimas que se deslizaron por su rostro. Tommy aun continuaba en el piso de la habitacion, impactado por lo que acababa de ver. Carrie no pudo continuar viendo su cara. El miedo a ver su miedo era enorme. De nuevo se sentía como un monstruo.

Otro portaso y otro grito amenazador retumbó en sus oidos. Esta vez mucho mas cercanos que los anteriores.

Cada paso que daba hacia la puerta era como el camino al infierno. Sus heridas ardían cada vez más y las lágrimas se incrementaron. Lágrimas de dolor, no solo fisico, sino tambien por volver a recibir y revivir el rechazo.

_Ya estoy harta de esto_ \- pensó.

Justo cuando llegó tortuosamente al frente de la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe. Empujandola al suelo de manera violenta. Carrie gimió en voz alta y comenzó a toser. Llevó sus manos para cubrirse la boca y se sorprendió cuando estas se mancharon de sangre.  
Estaba tosiendo sangre!

\- AQUÍ ESTA! - gritó el primer hombre en entrar a la habitacion. Quien aprovechó que ella estuviera en el suelo para empujarla con el pie, golpenadola en el estómago.

Carrie gritó, antes de que todo el aire de sus pulmones abandonara su cuerpo.

\- _"no la utilizaré... Dejaré que acaben conmigo, lo merezco_"

\- "_¿De verdad continuas con esa idea?" _

Ella misma se devatía entre usar su poder o no. Sinceramente, no creía tener la fuerza para defenderse.

Tommy despertó de su sorpresa de haber visto a aquella chica, Carrie, tirarlo al suelo con solo gritar.

_¿Que demonios..._? - fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, escuchó un gemido agudo a sus espaldas. Se volteó rápidamente y vió con horror como un hombre se sernía sobre Carrie para golpearla. Ella por su parte se encogió en el suelo y tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

No tenía idea en que momento ella se levantó y pasó a su lado para llegar a la puerta, ni en qué momento entraron tres hombres en la habitación. Uno de ellos amenazadoramente cerca de Carrie, y los otros dos en la puerta gritando hacia afuera.

\- Hey! DEJALA EN PAZ MALDITA MIERDA! - Tommy se levantó del suelo en un segundo y se abalanzó sobre el primer hombre y lo golpeó en la cara. La sangre salió por su nariz y dejó escapar un alarido de dolor.

Carrie por su parte se arrastró por el suelo, dejando un rastro de sangre mientras lo hacía. Ahora estaba llorando al cien por cien. El hombre la había golpeado muy fuerte. Nunca pensó que alguien pudiera golpear así, con tanta ira.

Esos hombres estaban ahí por venganza. Solo por eso.

Tommy golpeaba al agresor de Carrie una y otra vez. No se detuvo ni cuando este yacia inconciente. Otro tipo, mas bajo y rubio separó a Tommy y lo arrastró lejos.

\- Que te ocurre!? - gritó el tercer sujeto a Tommy.

El rubio, aunque pequeño, tenía una fuerza superior a la de Tommy, lo que hacía que estuviera fuera de combate.

\- ¿QUÉ LES OCURRE A USTEDES?! - gritó de vuelta Tommy - Te juro que si alguno trata de golpearla de nuevo...

El tipo de la puerta lo miró, incapaz de creer lo que escuchaba.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Porqué la defiendes? ¡¿sabes siquiera quién es esta zorra?! ¡¿lo que hace?! - gritó furioso.

Carrie se acurrucó en la esquina de la habitacion. Contraria a la parte que tenía la ventana por la que había tratado de saltar antes. Estaba agitada y casi en shock.

\- no, pero por ninguna razón o situacion golpearía a una mujer! - gruñó Tommy.

Carrie se sorprendió de que el la protegiera, luego de haberlo espantado. Pero no se movió de su lugar.

El sujeto que estaba al lado de la puerta rió sarcasticamente.

\- Deja de lado aquello de ser un caballero.. ¿quieres? - dijo. Su boca temblaba y sus ojos eran oscuros. - no con Eso.. - apuntó a Carrie. - Ten por hecho que moriras y pagaras por lo que hiciste, maldita loca..

Nadie se dió cuenta. Ni el sujeto rubio, ni el de quijada temblorosa, menos aun Carrie. (Quien continuaba hecha un ovillo en la esquina de la habitacion.)

Dos cosas ocurrieron al mismo tiempo de manera tan rápida que sorprendió a la pequeña Carrie. Pequeña, porque así se le veía en el suelo. Pequeña, porque así la vió Sue Snell cuando entró a la habitacion y golpeó al hombre que estaba en la puerta dejandolo inconciente al instante. Pequeña, porque así la hizo sentir Tommy Evans cuando sacó una navaja y apuñaló sin piedad al fuerte hombre rubio que lo sujetaba.

No es la primera vez que lo hace, no es la primera vez que recurre a esta acción. Sin embargo, apuñalar a alguien antes no lo hace mas fácil ahora. Asesinar a alguien no sería fácil nunca.

Pero ¿Realmente valía la pena?

Si, por lo menos ahora si lo valía.

¿Cómo estaba tan seguro?

Ni idea...

-

Sue Snell creyó haberlo visto todo esa noche. Todo!

Y como la mayoria del tiempo . Lo que ella creía nunca era cierto.

Su mente dió varios vuelcos en ese momento.

De lo primero que se sorprendió fue el hecho de que "Ella" (entiendase una chica rubia de 18 años, que hasta hace un poco mas que un par de horas lo tenía todo. Era "normal" en cierto sentido y ahora estaba embarazada) golpeó con un extintor a un hombre. Noqueandolo completamente.

Luego apreció con horror como un chico apuñalaba reiteradamente a otro en el pecho. Eso la dejó perpleja y sin aliento por alrededor de un minuto. Luego de que el chico (que tenía unos ojos increiblemente azules ) ya diera fin al acto. Y este tuviera las manos bañadas en sangre del hombre muerto que yacía a sus pies. Junto a otros dos. Al que ella derribo y otro que no tenía idea cómo llegó al suelo.

Por último. Sintió una emoción extraña. Entre miedo y felicidad . Cuando reconoció a la figura acurrucada en el suelo de la habitacion.

\- Carrie... - dijo Sue.

La chica nombrada abrió los ojos. Levanto la cabeza, esperaba que su mente no le estuviera pasando una mala jugada. Como hace unas horas, cuando se desangraba en medio de la nada.

\- Dios mio, Estas viva! - Sue desidió que la emoción que predominó en ella era felicidad.

Trató de acercarse a Carrie, pero el único sujeto que había quedado en pie le impidió avanzar, cruzandose en su camino.

\- ¿Que demonios te pasa? - Se quejó Sue al cabo de un segundo.

Sue no confiaba en este tipo, de ser por ella tambien lo golpearía en la cabeza con el extintor que había tomado cuando subió lo mas rápido que pudo. Angie, la mujer que le había ordenado detener la hemorragía de un chico ahí abajo, le dijo que habían encontrado a una pequeña chica rubia, en muy mal estado y que se encontraba en el último piso, en buenas manos, ya que hace nada alguien había subido a atenderla. Sue le preguntó si aquella chica era "especial". A lo que la mujer le respondió que, aparte de que no le dicho ni una sola palabra debido quiza a una experiencia traumatica, la chica le parecía de lo mas normal. Que no se creía el cuento de que ella había causado el desastre, como indicaban los rumores y los tipos enfurecidos que subieron en su busqueda.

Despues de aquella acelerada charla, Sue tomó una pequeña bolsa con algunos articulos médicos de la tienda y se apresuró a llegar al último piso, antes que todos esos sujetos, que de seguro revisarían el edifio sala por sala.

\- Déjame pasar - ordenó Sue, volviendo a la realidad.

\- ¿Quien eres? - preguntó el chico muy serio y agresivo . Pasaba a Sue por una cabeza. Pero eso no la intimidó.

\- ¡¿Quien eres tu?! - atacó Sue, ahora estaba realmente enfurecida.

Sue empujó al chico para intentar volver a acercarse a Carrie, que tenía una mirada de dolor pegada al rostro. Pero para sorpresa de ambas, él le devolvió el gesto. Empujando a Sue aún mas fuerte de lo que ella esperó. Asustada, llevó sus manos a su estómago, protegiendo a su bebé.

Carrie reaccionó al instante. Dejó de lado el Shock y lo reemplazó por la ira. Se levantó del suelo y movió sus brazos hacia adelante. Sintió su poder afirmar a Tommy Evans desde el cuello con una fuerza impresionante. Lo apartó de Sue y lo hizo chocar con la cama en la que ella descanzó antes.

\- No te atrevas a lastimarla! - gritó Carrie. Su cara tenía una expresión similar a la del baile negro. Pero con la diferencia de que esta vez no tenía la intension de matar, sino de proteger. Sabía que Sue esperaba un bebé de Tommy Ross. No permitiría que nadie dañara a aquel hermoso ser.

Ella se decepcionó y perdió el control cuando vió lo que él trató de hacerle a Sue, aunque hubiera estado tratando de protegerla a ella.

¿ _que pasó con lo de " por ninguna razón o situacion golpearía a una mujer"  
_  
Tan pronto como utilizó nuevamente su telequinesis, sintió el efecto de debilitarse, su estado actual provocó que el poder drenara toda la energía que le quedaba. Se mareó y Sue se dió cuenta.

Tommy no comprendió qué fue lo que le ocurrió. Por supuesto que lo que había vuelto a hacer Carrie lo tenía perturbado. Pero... no era una excusa suficiente para lo que hizo.

Se levantó y pudo ver el momento justo cuando la chica rubia, la mas pequeña, Carrie; se desvanecia. Entregandole una última mirada que lo hirió. La otra chica rubia, la mas alta. alcanzó a atrapar a Carrie y evitó que se golpeara contra el suelo.

_ ¿Quien y Qué es esta chica?_ preguntó.

Tambien se preguntó, el porque una adolescente que había encontrado casi muerta hace nada de tiempo, le hacía comportarse de maneras completamente extrañas.

Quería protegerla de todo.

¡Era absurdo!... casi. Pero tenía el presentimiento que algo lo estaba controlando.

Se acercó a ambas.

\- no te acerques.. - amenazó la otra chica, era obvio que se conocían de antes. Hermanas no podían ser, no se parecían en nada. Quizá amigas.

\- o-oye.. yo.. - ¿cómo podría hablar cuando estas cosas tan extrañas pasaban? - lo siento... yo.. no sé que fue lo que me pasó..

Pasó su mano por el rostro; estaba cansado.

Sue alzó las sejas. Todo era demasiado raro.

\- solo quiero ayudar... - dijo finalmente.

Todos habían perdido el control durante ese amanecer.

Hola! Nuevo cap! ;D

Especial agradecimiento a ti .LostAndFound064 . que aunque creo eres el unico que lee mi historia, lo aprecio mucho :D encerio :,)

Continuaré escribiendo :D

Gracias!


	6. Chapter 6: ¡Estuvo Aquí!

Tommy cargó en brazos a Carrie desde la habitación del último piso, desde que ella se había desvanecido hace unos minutos, con Sue a su lado, juntos bajaban por las escaleras de emergencia del edificio. El sonido del metal rechinando bajo sus pies y las respiraciones agotadas eran constantes y muy fuertes.

\- hay que evitar la primera planta, todos los evacuados estan ahí y tambien posiblemente esos infelices - dijo Sue con rabia mientras se aferraba a las barandas metalicas.

Él se mantuvo en silencio. Provocandole una leve incomodidad. ¿estará aun impactado por lo que vió? Esa sería una respuesta obvia, porque también ella aún lo estaba.

La luz de la mañana había opacado el resplandor que emanaba la ciudad en llamas. Pero el olor del humo era asfixiante.

Sue carraspeó débilmente, llamando la atención de Tommy. El dejó de bajar por las escaleras y se volteó.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - Preguntó ella. No ignorando el hecho de que debian salir rápidamente de ahí.

Lo vió a la cara . Sus ojos tenían unas leves ojeras debajo.

\- Tommy - respondió él secamente y continuó bajando.

\- Malditamente fantastico... -dijo Sue con sarcasmo, suspiró e imitó la acción del chico.  
Había alcanzado a observar la figura inerte de Carrie un momento, pálida como una hoja de papel, con un camisón ensangrentado que aún se conservaba húmendo y restos de sangre seca en las manos. Sue creyó entonces que las heridas causadas por el derrumbe de la casa no habían sido atendidas aún.

Recordó que había traido consigo unos cuantos articulos medicos. Pero la bolsa se había quedado arriba.

\- Mierda...

Se mordió el labio inferior. Tenía la duda de si subir o no en busca de la bolsa. ¿cuanto le tomaría? Ya estaban en el primer piso, desendido por las escaleras de emergencia.

\- Espera! tengo que ir a buscar algo arriba. Es muy urgente.

Tommy la miró, notó la urgencia en sus ojos y no quiso discutir. A si que asintió.

\- Apresurate. No se si sea correcto que te espere aquí, hay una camioneta en la parte principal en la cual podremos escapar, Buscanos ahí. Sé donde escondernos. A este paso, a las autoridades ya deben de haberles contado lo que pasó. Aunque no creo que se lo hayan tragado... En todo caso deben estar en camino.

\- No tardaré. Cuidala. - dijo señalando a la otra rubia en sus brazos, dió media vuelta y subió las escaleras lo más rápido que sus largas piernas le permitieran.

Tommy continuó sigilosamente en la dirección contraria. Se apegó a una de las paredes del edificio y asomó su cabeza para ver si alguien se encontraba cerca.

Divisó su camioneta unos metros mas allá. En la entrada. Habían llegado mas autos desde la última vez que estuvo allí.

¿Cómo llegaría hasta ahí sin ser descubierto?

Aferró a Carrie contra él. Con una mano levantaba sus piernas y con la otra afirmaba su cabeza. Se percató de que al menos continuaba respirando. Inhaló profundamente y contó hasta tres antes de lanzarse en busca del vehiculo.

En menos de cinco segundos, llegó. Abrió la puerta trasera y depositó cuidadosamente a Carrie en el asiento. Cerró la puerta y se apresuró al volante.

\- Vamos, ¡apresurate! - No quería encender el motor del auto aún, no hasta que llegara la chica... que estaba embarazada - esto no es bueno.  
Los sujetos allí adentro se habían vuelto realmente locos. Ciertamente arrancar la camioneta llamaría mucho la atención (esta demas decir que no la había llevado a un mecanico en mucho tiempo por falta de dinero. Y que rugía como si en vez de motor, tuviera latas y piedras que chocaban entre ellas)

Trató de relajarse un minuto. observó su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor. "Desastre" era la perfecta palabra para definirse. Tenía algunos rastros de sangre en la barbilla. Sus manos estaban igual. Se las frotó contra los pantalones para quitarsela.

Un gemido lo alertó. Miró a Carrie desde el mismo espejo pero no vió nada diferente. Seguía igual de malherida.

\- Tenemos que encontrar ayuda.. - susurró. Lo cierto es que, aunque estuviera muy preocupado por ella, aún permanecía asustado. ¿Quien, en la Tierra, podría hacer lo que ella es capaz?

Escuchó un golpe en el capot del vehiculo, una piedra pequeña había sido arrojada en él. Miró el lugar por el que habían bajado, a un costado del edificio y vió como, con nada en las manos, la otra chica rubia le avisaba del peligro. Ella se detuvo antes de llegar a la entrada principal. Y agitó las manos. Articuló un Vete Ahora desesperado.

Tommy no comprendió al inicio, pero cuando lo hizo miró hacía la entrada y la puerta de esta se habrió fuertemente. Un enorme hombre de cabello negro salió, traía una escopeta en las manos. Tommy sabía que él estaba buscando su camioneta o a él.

Alguien debe de haber llegado a la habitacion en la que estuvieron ellos y encontrar el desastre. Debían de haber sabido que si no encontraban a Carrie allí, irian buscando a la última persona que vieron subir. A él.

Lo que quizá le habrían preguntado a Stephen o Angie.

\- Maldicion.. - se agachó rápidamente en el asiento. Esperando el momento oportuno para encender su ruidosa camioneta y no morir en el intento.

¿ Que habrá sido o hecho "Exactamente" Carrie en la ciudad para causarle tantos problemas ?

En el extremo de el edificio, Sue aguardaba y esperaba que no los encotraran. Escuchó murmullos y vió como las personas, incluso los heridos, salían del edificio para ver qué hacía un tipo con un arma en el exterior.

\- ¡¿Que crees que haces?! - gritó un hombre. La voz pertenecía a un amigo de Tommy. Stephen.

\- ¡Callate! - la voz que sonaba era como la de un demente.

A lo lejos, se escuchan sonidos de sirenas de policia.

Las manos de Tommy sudaban. Contaría hasta 3 y encendería la camioneta. Solo hasta tres.

El sonido de una puerta al cerrarse la despertó. Parpados pesados y el adormecimiento de su cuerpo la asustaron por un momento. Tenía su cara contra una almohada. Estaba tendida sobre una cama, boca abajo. Movió sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo y se trató de levantar, cosa en la que fracasó. Sus brazos cedieron y calló de nuevo contra un mullido colchón.  
Soltó un suspiro cansado. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro. Tratando de despertar completamente.

Volvió a escuchar la puerta. Y tras esta, unos pasos. Permaneció quieta, a la espera. Estos se detuvieron al lado de la cama y sintió como una mano tocaba su espalda, luego levantaba la camiseta que la cubría.

Carrie se tensó y trató de alejarse, pero esa persona la sujetó por los hombros.

\- no te muevas... no te muevas - susurró un hombre.

Esa voz.. Ella lo reconoció.

-¡Déjame! - le gritó - ¡no me toques!

El agarre se volvió menos fuerte. Y Carrie aprovechó para sentarse en la cama, lo más alejada posible de él. Ella lo miró furiosa, pero en su interior se sentía realmente atemorizada.

El chico .. - _Tommy... Se llamaba Tommy...recuérdalo Carrie _ \- Tommy sacó algo de la mesa y se lo tendió.

\- Toma, es agua. Debes estar sedienta. Llevas dos días sin siquiera despertar. - dijo él.

Carrie alzó ambas sejas en señal de sorpresa. - _¿Dos días?_ \- pensó.

\- ¿Donde está Sue? - preguntó ella, no recibiendo la botella, manteniendose alejada aún y mirando el lugar con recelo.

Tommy volvió a dejar la botella en el lugar que la había sacado y se quedó parado en el mismo sitio.

\- Se quedó en aquel lugar. No pudo venir con nosotros. No hubo tiempo... Te he estado cuidando desde entonces.

Ella cerró los ojos y con una mano se tocó el puente de la nariz. Y luego la frente. Tenía algo de dolor de cabeza. Abrió los ojos, y se dió cuenta de que ya no estaba usando la ropa con la que estuvo esa noche, usaba una camiseta que le quedaba enorme y unos pantalones igualmente de grandes. Era ropa de hombre. Tommy se acercó un poco más al lado de la cama. Esperando cualquier reacción por parte de la chica.

\- Es increible todo lo que pueden cambiar las cosas... - susurró Carrie.

Silencio. Una sensación incómoda llenó el aire en la habitación por al menos un par de minutos. Ella comenzó a sentir un malestar en su cuerpo. Quitó las manos de sus ojos y se volvió a recostar en la cama debido al cansancio. Recordó que Tommy la había salvado hace.. dos días, según él... así que no le encontraba sentido a no poder descanzar un poco más. Despues de todo, el solo se estaba preocupando por ella.  
_ ¡Puta! -le gritó Margaret White en su cabeza._

Carrie apretó los dientes y suspiró con algo de frustracion.

\- ¡No te acuestes así! Tienes esa herida en la espalda y en muy mal estado. Recuestate boca abajo. - Tommy esta vez ya estaba a su lado.

Carrie asintió y se cambió de posicion. Él la ayudó a acomodarse. Cuando lo hizo, un pequeño sonido se escuchó en la habitación. Los ojos deTommy fueron a la dirección del ruidito. El estómago de Carrie. Ella estaba roja como un tomate.

\- Tienes hambre ¿eh?

\- Un poco.. si. - respondió ella algo tímida.

Ambos sonrieron y se relajaron.

\- Te traeré algo de comida de la nevera. Y después revisaré los vendajes de tus heridas, ya que por cierto tenías muchas.

\- ¿no vas a preguntar? - dijo ella, refiriendose a si él tenía curiosidad por cómo se las había hecho.

\- emm... por ahora solo me conformaré con cuidar de ti. Esto se ha vuelto raro de la noche a la mañana, creeme - respondió Tommy - Aunque sí, tengo bastantes dudas. Pero prefiero esperar.

\- Gracias.. - respondió Carrie - Gracias, por todo. En serio. Si no fuera por ti, estaría muerta.. y.. bueno... sé que lo qué traté de hacer esa noche en aquel lugar estuvo mal. Y... por poco mueres tu también. ... lo... lo siento.

Su voz tembló al final. Nuevamente las lágrimas asomaban sus ojos.

\- No te preocupes por mi... pero por favor no vuelvas a hacerlo. Por lo poco que te he conocido, además de lo preocupada que estuvo tu amiga ese día, se nota que eres muy especial, no desperdicies eso.

Con esas palabras, el ánimo de Carrie se restauró un poquito. Cada poquito valía mucho para ella, eso la hizo sonreir por ahora.

\- o -

Cuando Tommy Evans regresó con el plato de comida, Carrie se sintió encantada. Consistía en una sopa de pollo, además de otro plato de arroz con verduras y carne al horno. De postre, macedonia de fruta. Estaba delicioso.

\- Eres... un.. un gran chef.. ¿a..a...acasoloeresrealmente o solotienesungrantalento? - preguntó ella, lo último lo dijo tan rápido y poco pausado, que Tommy tuvo que analizarlo bien antes de responder. Por supuesto, él le dió una sonrisa. Se notaba que esta chica siempre fue tímida.

\- No soy chef... pero todo el tiempo me he guiado con libros de cocina. Trabajo... trabajaba en un restaurante de carretera cerca de Chamberlain.

\- Cerca de Chamberlain...Espera.. ¿Donde estamos ahora? - preguntó ella un poco alarmada.

\- bueno... aún en Estados Unidos, eso te lo aseguro...

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Carrie dejó de comer. Y prestó toda su antención en Tommy.

-¡Hey! no te alarmes, no estamos muy lejos, pero si lo suficiente para escondernos. Hay mucha gente que te... te está buscando.

Carrie había visto hace unos minutos un televisor en la habitación, no sabía que hora era, pero las programaciones deberían repetirse en caso de que fuera de noche. Se acercó como pudo hasta él y lo encendió.

\- no creo que sea buena idea - aconsejó Tommy.

Carrie lo ignoró. Y lo primero que dejó ver la pantalla fue unas llamas feroces, que consumían una cuadra entera y al mismo tiempo, la voz de una periodista de fondo se hacía presente.

Aún se está trabajando por combatir el fuego que comenzó hace tres noches, en Chamberlain. Se habla de una gran cantidad de muertos y gente desaparecida, los evacuados se han instalado a las afueras de la ciudad. También se ha confirmado que quien ocasionó el incidente, fue una estudiante del colegio Ewen. Carrietta White, de 17 años de edad. Hay muchos testimonios de cual fue la razon que llevó a esta chica , que se creía fallecida hasta hace dos días, a hacer esto. Todos coinciden, pero según expertos, es imposible que haya ocurrido de esa manera. Como ya todos deben saber, se creía que esta chica tenía "poderes especiales" . Psicólogos creen que estos testimonios han sido sacados de personas con alto estres o traumatismo, por lo que no son válidos. En todo caso, hay autoridades y gente común que se a planteado encontrar a Carrietta White y "detenerla". A continuación, se mostrará una entrevista realizada a una ex-profesora de la alumna mencionada.

Prontó se mostró la imagen de una mujer, delgada y con cabellos rojizos. Su cara representaba mas años de los que realmente tenía.

\- Ella Estuvo Aqui, sigue viva, lo sé - la voz sonó ronca y algo forzada.

Carrie se llevó las manos a la boca para evitar soltar un grito de espanto.

\- Miss Desjardin.. no...

Muchas Gracias Por la Lectura! Lo agradezco Mucho! :D No olviden dejar sus comentarios porfisss :3

Actualizaré lo antes posible. Perdooon Por la tardanza. Si eres nuevo lector.. Bienvenido! ;D ;D

Y gracias nuevamente!

Se despide Atte.

PamPotterEvans :D j.


End file.
